


A (Nearly) Perfect Evening

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dating, Emotional Sex, M/M, Paparazzi, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: Steve makes good on his promise (threat?) to take Tony out on a real date... starting at a restaurant chosen exclusively for the long tablecloths it uses on its tables.





	A (Nearly) Perfect Evening

It completely shocked – and secretly delighted – Tony that Steve was not only serious about rule two – being open – but that he legitimately wanted to take Tony out on a date.

A date.

Dinner and a show.

In public.

It was delightful and terrifying. But Tony was committed to not fucking this relationship up like he had so many others so… he agreed.

And then freaked out.

“Tony, babydoll,” Steve said from his closet – because of course, Tony had given him a closet in the penthouse – “relax. This is supposed to be fun.” He selected a different button-down shirt and started rummaging for a tie. His wardrobe had gotten sharper since he’d agreed to let Tony pick out the majority of his clothes… though he still wore weird tees and pajamas that other people purchased.

“I know that.” Tony was already dressed, standing in front of a mirror trying not to obsess. Was his pocket square symmetrical? Shoes buffed perfectly? Any hair out of place on his goatee?

“If you don’t like the musical I picked – ”

“That isn’t it. I’m just… nervous.” Tony unnecessarily straightened his own tie. 

Steve stepped out of his closet, tie in his hand. He met Tony’s eyes in the mirror. “We don’t have to do this.” He kept his voice level, not betraying any emotion.

“I know.” Tony sighed and turned to face Steve. He took the tie out of his unresisting hand and slung it around Steve’s neck. “I can’t help but think of how unlike the team’s reaction everyone else’s will be.”

The team had been remarkably unsurprised. Clint had bemoaned losing a bet to Phil – their SHIELD liaison had cleaned up in the betting – but watched them with soft eyes whenever they weren’t looking. Natasha didn’t want to hide her observation of them – she was openly entertained, but never with any malice. Thor was jovial and congratulatory. Bruce had been the wild card – he’d carefully watched Steve and Tony together over the course of several evenings before granting his full approval.

(Tony would never admit how much he’d needed that approval.)

(Steve would never have forgiven Bruce if he’d withheld it.)

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t want to be open with Steve… but he kept seeing tabloid headlines and splashy listicles in his head. Tony didn’t care what they said about him, but worrying about Steve’s reputation kept him from reaching out, most days.

Steve didn’t have the same problem.

“Tony.” Steve lifted his hands to hold Tony’s where they were tying his tie. “I could not care less what the press or the public say about us. I want to take my partner out and show him a good time – then I’m hoping he’ll let me bring him home, invite him up for a night cap and a roll in the hay.”

“I’m pretty much a sure thing, baby – although we’ll have coffee, not a drink.” Tony finished tying Steve’s tie, giving it a pat. “Time with you is too precious not to spend it sober.”

“God, I love you.” Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony deeply. He hadn’t asked Tony to stop drinking – not even to cut down. That he would do it unprompted made Steve warm all over.

Tony grinned into the kiss. “Yeah, yeah. We get started on that, we’ll never get to dinner.”

Steve pulled away and offered Tony his hand. “C’mon, then.”

They were booked at a lovely Italian place six blocks from the Tower. Happy drove them – smiling the whole time, which was positively abnormal. Steve didn’t jump out and go around to open Tony’s car door – but only because Happy beat him to it. Once seated at their table, Tony felt the nervousness return. His foot twitched under the table.

Steve reached across and took Tony’s hand. “Relax, sweetheart,” he murmured. “This is just two people who love each other very much having Italian food.”

“Yeah. Right.” Tony tried to believe that – but he’d seen the paparazzi outside. Hell, the patrons in the restaurant had cell phones. This would be all over the internet before they even got to dessert. He cleared his throat. “I mean. Yes… you know I do… um.”

“I know you do um,” Steve agreed, smiling. Beneath the table he slipped his foot out of the very expensive leather shoe that Tony had picked out and pressed it against Tony’s calf.

“Sweet Jesus – Steve!” Tony’s eyes were wide.

Blinking innocently at him, Steve used his free hand to lift a glass of water to his lips. “What?”

“You fucking troll,” Tony hissed.

“Mmmhmm.” Steve’s foot moved higher. “Good thing there’s these nice long tablecloths, isn’t it? I mean… some people might even select a restaurant based on that.” He leaned over the table. “And maybe the fact that the bathroom is nearby – and has a lock.”

Tony squirmed, reaching for his glass of water with a shaky hand. “I am writing a letter of protest to every publisher of every book that ever described you as a paragon of virtue.”

“I ain’t been virtuous since 1932,” Steve smirked. “And even afore that, it was questionable.” His toes slid into Tony’s lap, nimbly massaging the already hardening cock.

“There you go, getting Brooklyn on me again.” Tony shifted in his seat, but didn’t move away from Steve’s foot.

The waiter arrived – and he managed to contain almost all his starstruck expression. Steve was mildly impressed with how nonchalantly they were offered drinks and menus – he reminded himself to tip well. Tony ordered something pasta related in flawless Italian. Steve seconded it, and added two cups of espresso. When Tony raised an eyebrow, Steve smiled. “I’ve got plans for you later, sweetheart,” he murmured softly, uncaring whether the retreating waiter heard him or not. “I’d like you to be wide awake for them.”

“Trust me, you keep your foot moving like that, and I’ll be wide awake.” Tony rocked his hips very softly against Steve’s sock-clad foot. “I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist.”

“Baby, for you, there aren’t many ‘-ist’s I’m not willin’ to try.” Steve propped his head up on his elbow, gazing across the table at Tony. “Too bad people would notice if I slipped under the table… I’d like to suck you off right here in front of God and everyone, see if you can keep quiet while I take you apart.”

Tony sucked in a breath. “Jesus.” He fumbled at his tie, loosening it a little. “You’re killing me, Steve.”

“I’m shooting for la petite mort,” Steve grinned. 

He teased Tony all throughout dinner – never to the point of discomfort, but always touching. Tony was almost dizzy with arousal – and an even headier feeling of having Steve’s complete attention. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so focused on him – so absolute in their awareness.

Partway through dessert, Steve rose to visit the men’s room. As he passed Tony, he leaned down to whisper, “If you’re so inclined… follow me in a few minutes.”

Tony was so inclined. He waited all of two minutes – he couldn’t wait more – before bolting towards the bathroom and hoping the staff was either oblivious or tolerant. Steve opened the bathroom door as he approached and closed it behind them, flicking the lock.

As soon as the lock was engaged, Steve was on him, kissing hungrily. “Need you right now,” he moaned. “Christ, I could eat you alive.” Heedless of his suit, Steve dropped to his knees in front of Tony and unfastened the engineer’s pants. Tony sucked in a startled breath but didn’t object.

Steve didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t dally. He reached into Tony’s open pants, through the slit in his boxers, and drew out his already-leaking cock. Steve lapped up the precome, kissed the flared tip, and swallowed Tony’s cock down.

“Oh, hell,” Tony groaned. He lifted one hand to his mouth and bit down on a knuckle, the other twining in Steve’s hair. It was hotter than he’d have guessed. He’d had blowjobs in public places before, but nothing compared to this. Steve’s mouth was a thing of beauty, and the way he worked his tongue along the bottom of Tony’s cock – 

Tony refused to be ashamed of the fact that it only took moments for him to come. Steve drank it all down, humming with pleasure. He carefully lapped every bit of Tony clean before tucking him back into his boxers and refastening Tony’s pants. Steve stood gracefully, looking pleased with himself. “You’re a menace,” Tony told him, pulling on his tie to bring him in close for a kiss. “An absolute terror.”

“You love me anyway.” Steve kissed him – hard. “Go back to the table, beautiful. I’ll be along in a minute.”

“Do you want me to…” Tony gestured vaguely.

Steve smiled. “Later. Night’s still young.” He shooed Tony away.

Tony returned to the table on legs that didn’t quite want to work. He ignored a slightly raised eyebrow from a staff member, a knowing smirk from another patron. He was too relaxed – too flooded in endorphins – to care. Perhaps that was Steve’s motivation. Tony returned to his dessert feeling considerably less stressed about the whole endeavor.

It amused and touched Tony that Steve insisted on paying for dinner. It seemed to amuse their server as well. To thank the man for his discreet service, Steve tipped him cash – and added a little doodle with an autograph on a napkin. If Tony hadn’t already loved him, that might have pushed him over the edge – the sheer goodness of Steve Rogers was too much for him to resist.

When they rose from the table, Steve offered Tony his hand. “I know you’re worried about photos,” Steve murmured quietly. “I’m not. I’d rather they get pictures of us like this, well-fed and in love, than to try and stalk us at a battle. Let’s choose to let them take our photos, love – where they can be safe.”

Trust Steve to think of the safety of fucking paparazzi. Still, Tony didn’t disagree. He nodded slowly and took Steve’s hand.

Walking out of the restaurant and into the camera flashes was an experience. Tony’d done it before – Steve looked a little surprised. The solder recovered quickly. Happy was three cars down in the pick-up line, so Steve pulled Tony a little aside to wait. He didn’t look directly at any of the cameras, keeping his attention focused on Tony. “How would you rate the date so far, doll?” Steve asked, brushing his fingers over Tony’s hair.

“Six out of ten,” Tony grinned. “You’ve got some ground to make up, Rogers.”

Steve leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Yeah? You factor the bathroom into that ranking?”

Tony coughed. “Alright. Eight. But you’ve got to maintain… we’ve still got that show to make it through. Who knows, you could bomb miserably.”

“Nice to see you have such faith in my dating ability, sweetheart.” Steve released Tony’s hand to slide his arm around the engineer’s slender waist instead. “Granted, I’m a bit out of practice – but I ain’t doing so bad. Maybe it just takes havin’ the right partner.”

“You’re such a sap.” Tony looked up at him, his cheeks coloring. Willfully ignoring the cameras, he tilted his head at Steve, an inquiring look in his eyes.

Steve smiled and pressed their lips together. “You love me,” he whispered against Tony’s lips. “Sap and all.”

“God help me, yes I do.”

Happy pulled the car up finally and Steve opened the door, letting Tony climb in first before joining him. He directed Happy to the theater and sat back, lacing his fingers in Tony’s. “You okay, doll?”

Tony shrugged a little. “I’m working on it.”

“Been a while since I saw you this nervous, boss,” Happy said from the front seat.

“It’s just – it’s not my own reputation at risk, here. It’s yours, Steve – and the Avengers.” Tony shivered a little. “I’m not sure I want to know what they’re going to say about… about two…”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “About two male lovers running the most powerful team in the world?” He squeezed Tony’s hand. “I can get on the horn to the Howlies that are left – they can attest to the fact that it doesn’t hurt a team.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. He nodded slowly. “Right.” He looked down at their hands. “Barnes?”

“Mmmhmm.” Steve closed his eyes. “I’d rather not talk about him tonight. This is about us.”

Arriving at the theater was a bigger spectacle than arriving at the restaurant. Happy – who possessed that ability of all the best chauffeurs, manservants, and aides to fade into the background – pulled up to the entrance silently, and got out to open their door. Steve stepped out first, scanning the crowd before offering Tony his hand. Tony got out as well, standing next to Steve and feeling exposed.

“Just a date,” Steve murmured to him. “Ignore the cameras, love. This is about us having a good time.”

“How are you better at this than I am?” Tony hissed. “I grew up in the spotlight, I should be – ”

Steve silenced him with a kiss. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to be able to do this? To take my best guy out?” He smoothed his thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “I didn’t get a chance – before. I’m not letting somebody with a camera stop me now. They can think whatever they want – print whatever lies they want.” He leaned closer to Tony, his breath tickling against Tony’s ear. “They can’t take you away from me. They can’t take away Iron Man, or my shield. They can’t break up the Avengers. The rest? I don’t give a flying fuck.”

Tony breathed in sharply. “God, I love you,” he breathed. “Don’t ever change, sweetheart.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Steve pulled back, smiling, and tugged Tony into the theater. “Let’s see a show, love… now that we’re done giving one.”

“Are we… um… going to give one ourselves?” Tony asked, flicking his eyes at Steve as they headed to their seats… front row seats. 

“No.” Steve put his arm around Tony’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Not more than this. I’m not gonna do that to the actors… they deserve to be the stars tonight.”

Love swamped Tony again. Something that simple – the concern of one artist over the recognition of others – floored him. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever been with someone who thought that. Ty would have wanted to make a scene, preferably one that skirted the line of indecent exposure. Sunset wouldn’t have cared – but she’d have wound up drawing attention by being visibly bored. Pepper would have required them to keep their hands to themselves, but not out of concern for the actors – out of a desire to avoid bad press. This was… different. Steve cared. He wanted the men and women on stage not to be distracted or overshadowed and that… that was damned amazing.

Tony hummed contentedly and settled against Steve. The show was good – Tony wound up tapping his feet to the music more than once. They joined the standing ovation, beaming up at the cast with genuine appreciation. As people began to file out of the theater, a staff member approached them. “Sirs?”

Steve smiled broadly at her. “Yes ma’am?”

The young woman flushed – most did, when faced with a smiling Steve Rogers. “The cast would like to invite you to meet them backstage, if you’re… interested?”

Steve lifted an eyebrow at Tony, who shrugged his assent. “We’d be delighted.” He tucked Tony’s hand in his and gestured for the woman to lead them backstage.

The cast was – well, starstruck. Tony was used to that… but it was amazing to watch Steve. His partner didn’t just sign autographs and pose for photos – he chatted earnestly with each of the actors about their roles and the play in general. He discussed similar shows and the changes in theater over the decades – marveled at the costume design and gushed over the elaborate sets. 

He wasn’t aware of how his expression softened when he looked at Steve. Didn’t see the cameras pointed in his direction when Tony slid his arm around Steve’s waist, just to be closer. Wouldn’t realize until much later that he was smiling up at his partner, transfixed by the enthusiasm in Steve’s blue eyes – that Steve’s gaze returned to his like a homing pigeon, always with the same absolute devotion.

Tony signed autographs too – allowed himself to be photographed, and said all the right things. His mind wasn’t on it. He wasn’t even thinking of what awaited them at home – of pinning Steve to the bed, maybe up against the wall – Tony was too caught up in the unfamiliar sensation of being cherished.

“Ready to head home, love?” Steve murmured in his ear. His hand slipped under Tony’s jacket, fingers teasing along the waistband of his pants. 

“If you are.” Tony leaned back against him. 

They were quiet in the car – and though there was arousal simmering between them, it wasn’t the fierce need that would have made them act in the car. (Happy appreciated that.) Steve lifted their clasped hands to his lips and presses along Tony’s fingers, but that was as far as they took it… until they arrived back in the penthouse.

“What do you think, doll?” Steve asked, pulling his tie loose. “Did I earn a second date?”

“Baby, you could ask me for the moon and I’d be on the phone with NASA to work it out,” Tony answered. He should undress too, but he leaned against the doorjamb to watch Steve instead. “You’re kind of incredible, you know that?”

Steve turned to him, smiling. “Right back atcha, love.” He tossed his tie aside, followed with his jacket and shirt. Belt and pants followed, until he stood in his undershirt and boxers. “You’re overdressed for this party.”

“I like to watch.” Tony stepped forward, trailing a finger down Steve’s chest. “It’s like unwrapping the best Christmas present ever.” He reached for the hem of the undershirt, tugging it up slowly. His fingers grazed the firm abs. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Any time.” Steve started to work at Tony’s clothes – more complicated than his own, but he managed. He had to duck to allow Tony to tug his undershirt off over his head, but it was worth it when he could finally press their bare chests together. He was always surprised that the arc reactor was skin temperature – somehow he expected it to be icy to match the blue, or warm to match the power. Steve slid his hands down Tony’s sides. “What do you want tonight, sweetheart?”

“You.” It was an automatic response, but no less sincere. Tony stepped out of his pants and boxers, wrapping his arms around Steve. “Just… you.”

Steve grinned and swung Tony into his arms, bridal style. “Is that so?” He carried the laughing engineer to the bed. “I expect I can manage that much. What, no requests for exotic positions or expensive toys?” He laid Tony on the bed, running a hand down his torso to graze his cock.

“Don’t need them,” Tony said, reaching his hands to Steve eagerly. “But… I mean if you…”

Laughing, Steve knelt over him, bending to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. “I don’t need them either, sweetheart. I’m just teasing.” He kissed Tony’s neck, then proceeded down to his nipples. 

Tony groaned and arched up against Steve’s mouth, his hands moving to the blond head. “It’s – it’s your turn, isn’t it? I owe you a – ”

“I don’t keep score.” Steve nibbled delicately at Tony’s nipple, making him groan again.

He wanted to argue the point, but it was difficult to keep his thoughts in order enough for that with Steve’s tongue on him. Tony gasped as Steve added a hand to his other nipple, lightly rolling it between thumb and forefinger.

“Like that, do you?” Steve chuckled, then shifted to kiss down Tony’s abs.

“Baby, if you suck me again I’m – ” Tony caught his breath as Steve’s tongue flickered in his navel. “Please, I want to come with you inside me, please.”

“I like this plan.” Steve kissed Tony’s abdomen one more time before pulling away, moving to the nightstand to dig for lube. Half a moment later he’d returned with slick fingers, carefully easing two into Tony.

Tony rocked his hips against Steve’s hand, wanton and desperate. It took so little for him to be out of his mind with lust for Steve – had since the very beginning. Speaking openly of their emotions had only added to that. 

Steve hummed in appreciation. “Look at you, so eager for me.” He curled inward, kissing soft skin on the inside of Tony’s hip. “Like you were made to open up to me.” He crooked his fingers, grinning when Tony let out a sharp cry and bucked against him. “You’re always beautiful, babydoll – but coming apart for me like this, you’re fucking transcendent.”

“Language,” Tony gasped.

“Fuck you,” Steve shot back, shifting his kisses to the base of Tony’s cock.

“Yes, please!”

He laughed again. Loving Tony hadn’t made the sex any less fun – it had just added dimension to it. “We’ll get there, sweetheart. Want to make sure you’re nice and loose for me.” Steve carefully worked a third finger into Tony, twisting just right to send the engineer even higher.

“I am, I promise,” Tony groaned, pushing back against Steve’s hand. “Scout’s honor, pinky promise, solemn vow, cross my heart.”

“Well, in that case,” Steve chuckled, pulling his fingers free. Tony keened at the loss, even knowing he’d soon be filled with something much more satisfying. Steve poured more lube on his cock, slicking it up with a groan of his own. “Look what you do to me,” he murmured to Tony, his hand tight around his cock. “Look how hard I am for you, sweetheart.” Steve shifted, pressing the head of his cock against Tony’s entrance.

Tony was done waiting. He rolled his hips and forced himself onto Steve’s cock, moaning as the head crested that first right of muscle. “More,” he demanded, his arms coming up around Steve. His hands pressed flat to the back of Steve’s shoulders. “God, Steve – I want more.” He wriggled, trying to force Steve’s cock deeper.

“You want everything,” Steve whispered, pressing into his lover. He moved slowly, but didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside Tony. “And I want to give it to you, my love – everything I have and everything I am.” He caught Tony’s lips in a kiss, deep and panting and desperate.

“You’re such a fucking romantic,” Tony gasped when their lips parted. “God, I love you.” He rolled his hips again, this time feeling the full length of Steve inside him. “Make love to me, Steve.”

“Always.” Steve began to move inside him – the slow drag out followed by deep thrusts, rocking them both on the bed. Tony let out a desperate grunt every time Steve slammed home, and his fingers tightened on the broad, smooth back. “You feel like heaven, babydoll – you feel like coming home.”

Tony’s eyes met him, and he slipped one hand to the back of Steve’s head to pull him in for a kiss. “My home is with you,” he whispered. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Steve returned the kiss. His hips stuttered, rhythm interrupted as he tried to show Tony with his lips how deeply those words affected him – how desperately he loved this madman, this visionary builder that had given him a home and a future and something to wake up for.

“Hey,” Tony chuckled, ending the kiss. “You don’t get to stop fucking me just because you’re a romantic sap, love.” He rocked his hips enticingly, drawing a moan from Steve. “You can do both – I know you can.” His hands cupped Steve’s face, his eyes full of emotion.

Obediently, Steve started to move again. “Can you feel it?” he murmured, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. “Can you feel how much I love you?” He ground into Tony, feeling the first edges of his orgasm approaching. “Every time I touch you, my body is whispering to yours.”

“I feel it,” Tony promised. The pleasure was drowning him, but he wouldn’t look away from Steve’s gaze. “Do you feel it too, baby?”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Steve’s breath caught. He leaned up on one arm, reaching between them for Tony’s cock. It was rock hard and leaking. Steve rubbed his thumb over the damp head. “Come for me, babydoll. I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Tony gasped at the combined pleasure of Steve inside him and the pressure on his cock – and it only took a few strokes of Steve’s hand for him to oblige and spill between them, gasping and rocking helplessly against Steve.

The rippling clutch of Tony’s ass around him was enough to send Steve over the edge as well, and he flooded Tony with come. He kept thrusting until they both were too sensitive to continue, then held himself on a trembling arm above his lover, pressing sloppy kisses to his face.

Eventually they got their breath back – though it wouldn’t have taken as long, if they’d been able to stand to stop kissing. Steve pulled away carefully, feeling his come immediately start to leak out of Tony. “You want a shower, or just a wipe down?” Steve asked, slipping off the bed.

“Just a towel,” Tony murmured. “You don’t have to—”

“I like taking care of you.” He bent to kiss Tony one more time before walking into the bathroom. He cleaned himself off and returned to do the same to his lover, his touch gentle. “You ready for sleep, or you want to turn on a movie?”

“TV and a cuddle,” Tony decided, reaching for Steve with grabby hands. 

Steve laughed and slipped under the covers, helping Tony wriggle into them as well. “JARVIS, give us something to watch.”

The screen flared to life, and the first thing they saw was themselves. “Oh.” Tony’s eyes went wide as he read the caption beneath the photo. “Gay Avengers – A May-December Romance for Iron Man and Captain America. Who do you suppose counts as older? I’ve got more experience, but you’ve got a bigger candle count.”

Steve thumped his head against the pillow. “Something else please, JARVIS. More of that Star Trek show, yeah?” The screen flickered again, and the soothing sounds of the Next Generation theme began. “Much better. Thanks, J.”

“It is my pleasure, Sir.” There was a loaded pause. “Perhaps you would consider listening to – and answering – your voice messages.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. JARVIS had strict instructions not to interrupt sex for anything less than a full Avengers Assemble alert – and he generally didn’t interrupt cuddle time for minor concerns, either. “I’ll bite. Why?”

“There are thirteen voice messages and twenty-nine text messages from Miss Potts, and a similar number from Colonel Rhodes.”

“Oh.” Tony froze. “Oh, shit. Holy shit. Steve, we have fucked up.”

“What? What’s wrong? Tony?” Alarmed, Steve sat up and tugged Tony into his arms. “Babydoll, talk to me.”

Tony turned wild eyes on him. “We went out on a date. In public. But. We didn’t tell Pepper. Or Rhodey. Oh my God.” He sucked in a breath. “Pepper’s going to fucking murder me.”


End file.
